Cherry Camellia
by lori777
Summary: Fai hirió los sentimientos de su "hijo" provocando que éste huyera de casa, ahora el mejor amigo de Karasu, Hirose, irá en su búsqueda. OC, Shonen ai.


**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP**

**Generaciones (Primera Generación) © Lori777**

**Advertencia: Shonen ai. Uso de OC (**_**Original Character**_**).**

_**Karasu D. Floiurite**_

_**Hirose Higarizawa**_

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de algunos personajes fueron modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor.**

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Cherry Camellia**

Corriendo bajo la lluvia, huyendo de su hogar, escuchando los gritos desesperados de su padre por retenerlo a su lado. Enormes lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia en su cara, sus hermosos ojos azules eran la imagen de un océano, un profundo océano lleno de tristezas y remordimientos. Siempre lo supo, desde que era muy pequeño sabía que no era humano, intentó pensar que era especial como sus amigos, una persona con poderes sobre humanos, pero simplemente era el resultado de un experimento fallido y un corazón roto.

El sonido del teléfono inundó el silencio de la mansión Hiragizawa-Tomoaeda, fue la misma dueña del hogar quién respondió al llamado, una desesperada voz clamaba por hablar con el más joven de la casa, su súplica fue atendida de inmediato. En la gran mansión viven Eriol con su esposa Tomoyo y sus dos hijas gemelas, Yami y Hikari; pero debes en cuando Tomoyo y Eriol son visitados por su único nieto, el único niño de su hijo menos Ewon. Esa noche él se encontraba de visitaba, Hirose adoraba visitar la biblioteca de su abuelo.

—¿Hola?— contestó el joven desde la el teléfono de la biblioteca.

—¿Hirose-kun?— exclamó una voz suave, entrecortada, parecía contener el llanto mientras hablaba.

—¿Fai...Fai-san?— respondió el muchacho preocupado, él reconocía esa voz tan suave porque esa persona era una amistad cercana de su familia.

—Hiro-kun, Hiro-kun, por favor, dime que mi hijo está contigo— suplicó el rubio, Hirose no podía verlo, pero él se aferraba al teléfono con desesperación.

—¿Karasu-chan...que diga, Karasu-kun? Pues no, en realidad no lo he visto en un tiempo— contestó Hirose con sinceridad, Fai sintió que el mundo se le venía encima y no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

—...'sob, sob'...—.

—¿Fa-Fai san? ¡Por favor no lloré! No sé qué sucedió pero enseguida le ayudó a buscarlo— exclamo el joven muy preocupado, Fai respiro hondo.

—Gra-gracias Hiro-kun, lamento molestarte, yo... yo salgo enseguida para buscar-—.

—¡No!— lo interrumpió el joven. —Mejor quédese en casa por si vuelve, yo saldré a buscarlo— agregó el muchacho.

Después de unos agradecimientos más por parte del rubio se terminó la llamada. Hirose salió disparado hacia su habitación y se puso uno de sus impermeables favoritos, uno que su abuela diseño para él cuando era niño pero que todavía le quedaba a la medida, lo suficiente para cubrirse de la lluvia, agarró un paraguas y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

—¡A dónde crees que vas!—. Dos esculturales cuerpos femeninos se convirtieron en un obstáculo, sus dos bellas tías cubrían la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, Hirose sabía que no iba a ser fácil burlar a sus tías pero necesitaba intentarlo.

—Voy a salir un momento, es una urgencia— dijo el muchacho tratando de pasar, pero dos brazos lo detuvieron por los hombros.

—Claro que no, tú no vas a ningún lado— exclamó Hikari.

—El cielo se está cayendo, es estúpido salir— agregó Yami.

—Pero, ustedes no entienden, necesito ir, él me necesita— argumentó Hirose desesperado.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? apareció Eriol en la entrada justo detrás de sus hijas, acompañado de sus guardianes, ahora guardianes de Hirose.

—¡Padre! Hirose-kun quiere salir con ésta lluvia— exclamo Yami tratando de explicar la situación, pero su padre no lucía afectado, al contrario, sonreía serenamente como suele hacerlo todo el tiempo.

—Pues creo que el muchacho ya se escapo— comentó el anciano con un poco de burla, las dos mujeres voltearon para ver que la puerta estaba abierta y su sobrino había desaparecido, las dos se quedaron boquiabiertas.

—No se preocupen, 'éstos' dos irán a protegerlo— aclaró su padre, entonces los dos guardianes salieron de casa para seguir al joven.

Hirose corrió bajo la lluvia, no era la primera vez, cuando era más pequeño sucedió algo parecido, "ese" niño huyó de casa desesperado y él lo encontró, aunque en esa ocasión no llovía, sólo era el ocaso y a él le preocupaba que ese niño estuviera sólo, desde entonces, el joven a quién apodan "princesa" no se ha separado de él. _«Estúpido Karasu-chan» _pensó herido, odiaba que el muchacho siempre fuera tan egoísta con sus emociones.

Los guardianes mariposa salieron detrás de su amo pero cuando le dieron alcancé sus ordenes cambiaron, a pesar de haber sido creados por Eriol, ahora ello pertenecían por derecho a Hirose y lo obedecían en todo. Nakuru-chan volvió a su forma original, es decir Rubimoon, de todas formas en la noche y con la lluvia nadie lo iba ver, por otro lado Spin se quedó en su "forma falsa" para acompañar a su joven amo.

—_¡Busquen a Karasu-chan!—_ fue la orden que les dio Hirose a ambos.

Fai se dedicó a buscar a su hijo en los hogares de sus únicos amigos, pero al parecer no estaba en ninguno de esos sitios. El rubio estaba muy arrepentido por lo sucedido, por una estúpida confusión él llamó a Karasu con el nombre de "_Kurogane"_ lo que le dolió mucho al muchacho.

Después de una hora de búsqueda, Hirose había localizado el lugar donde se escondía Karasu, el parque del _Rey Pingüino_. Karasu estaba escondido debajo de la resbaladilla, en ese lugar se resguardó un poco de la lluvia, cuando Hirose vio su figura dio un gran respiro. El muchacho se acercó con suavidad, no quería asustar al otro joven y que huyera lejos. Karasu estaba sentado, él abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho.

—_Karasu-chan_— exclamó Hirose cuando estuvo cerca, el aludido levantó el rostro, aunque la gorra de su chaqueta cubría sus ojos. Lo único que atinó a hacer el azabache fue aferrarse al cuerpo de Hirose. —Ka-Karasu-chan— exclamo el joven un poco nervioso. Karasu temblaba, Hirose lo abrazó con fuerza. —Yo te amo Karasu-chan— exclamo el muchacho, Karasu se aferró con más fuerza. —Siempre te he amado, y siempre te amaré, tu naciste para mí Karasu-chan— dijo Hirose retirando el gorro de la cara de Karasu, éste estaba llorando con fuerza. —Eres un bebé, Karasu-chan— exclamo con una sonrisa Hirose, el muchacho frotó su cara contra el impermeable de Hirose.

—Pero al menos yo no soy él que usa un impermeable de conejo— se burló Karasu más relajado, él siempre se sentía más calmado cuando Hirose estaba a su lado.

—Tonto— exclamo Hirose con fingida molestia. —Volvamos a casa— dijo Hirose tomando la mano de Karasu pero éste se negó a moverse de su sitio.

—No quiero ir a casa— exclamo Karasu un poco infantil. Hirose lo miró desconcertado.

—No importa, tu padre viene en camino— exclamo Rubimoon descendiendo del cielo, el semblante de Karasu se ensombreció.

—Él está muy preocupado— exclamo Hirose intentado suavizar las cosas.

—Siempre está preocupado— dijo Karasu todavía triste.

La figura de Fai no tardó en aparecer, lucía cansado y sus ojos estaban muy hinchados de tanto llorar, cuando vio a su hijo se abalanzó contra él, lo estrujó con fuerza y pedía perdón por los errores cometidos, Karasu no dijo nada pero al ver tan destrozado a su padre se dio cuenta de que cometió un error y le devolvió el abrazo. Hirose sonreía satisfecho, siempre odio que Karasu no se llevará bien con su padre.

—Serás capaz de perdonarme—preguntó Fai aún preocupado. Karasu sonrió.

—Ya no importa papá—respondió el joven, Fai sonrió finalmente.

Karasu se volteó para tomar de la mano a Hirose, ha tenido esa costumbre desde que lo conoció cuando niños, aunque ahora los dos eran unos jóvenes de dieciséis y catorce años respectivamente, para ellos ese gesto era muy natural; con la otra mano, Karasu sujetó a su padre, así los tres se encaminaron a casa de los D. Flourite, seguidos muy de cerca de Nakuru quién no perdió la oportunidad de meter un poco de cizaña entre los jóvenes tórtolos.

**FIN**


End file.
